Two angles of a triangle measure 30 and 45 degrees. If the side of the triangle opposite the 30-degree angle measures $6\sqrt2$ units, what is the sum of the lengths of the two remaining sides? Express your answer as a decimal to the nearest tenth.
Answer: Let $A$, $B$, and $C$ be the vertices of the triangle so that angle $A$ measures 45 degrees and angle $C$ measures 30 degrees.  Define $D$ to be the foot of the perpendicular from $B$ to side $AC$.  Because angle $A$ measures 45 degrees and angle $ADB$ is a right angle, triangle $ADB$ is a 45-45-90 triangle.  Since the length of a leg of a 45-45-90 triangle is $\frac{1}{\sqrt{2}}$ times the length of the hypotenuse, $AD=BD=\frac{1}{\sqrt{2}}\cdot 6\sqrt{2}=6$ units.  Also, $CDB$ is a 30-60-90 triangle, so we can multiply the short leg $BD$ by 2 to find the length of the hypotenuse and by $\sqrt{3}$ to find the length of the longer leg.  This gives $BC=12$ units and $CD=6\sqrt{3}$ units.  The sum of the lengths of sides $AC$ and $BC$ is $6+6\sqrt{3}+12=18+6\sqrt{3}$.  To the nearest tenth of a unit, this is $\boxed{28.4}$ units. [asy]
unitsize(2mm);
defaultpen(linewidth(.7pt)+fontsize(8pt));
dotfactor=4;

pair A = (0,0), B = (6*sqrt(2),0), C = (3(sqrt(2)+sqrt(6)),3(sqrt(2)+sqrt(6))), D = (3sqrt(2),3sqrt(2));

pair[] dots = {A,B,C,D};

dot(dots);

draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(D--B);

label("$A$",A,SW);
label("$B$",B,SE);
label("$C$",C,NE);
label("$D$",D,NW);
label("$6\sqrt{2}$",(A+B)/2,S);
label("$6$",(A+D)/2,NW);
label("$6$",(B+D)/2,NE);
label("$6\sqrt{3}$",(C+D)/2,NW);
label("$6\sqrt{3}$",(C+D)/2,NW);
label("$12$",(C+B)/2,E);[/asy]